Phases of Miyako
by Oombala
Summary: Surrounded by her best girl friends and their significant others, Miyako feels lonely. Summer is coming up, and it's just about time she fixed that. Contains large amounts of Taiora, Daikari, and Jyoumi. Miyako's pairing has yet to be decided.
1. To Stop

Hey there, I don't own Digimon! Who knew?

Anyway, I'm Oombala, and this is my Digimon story. Miyako has been my favorite character since forever, and I feel that she's a bit overlooked. I know Miyako and Ken get married in the series and whatnot, but that's not going to happen here. Well, at least not in this session of scheming nonsense. I do however, love all the characters, and all will be present. Don't you worry your pretty little noses about a thing.

* * *

There's a point in time when a girl stops caring. She stops worrying about clothing, boys, make up, and she grows up. She stops caring about childish things like crushes and untouchable celebrities. She just _stops_.

Miyako Inoue was now twenty-four and fresh in the work world. Her gender alone made her valuable to the countless computer companies that needed her tech savvy abilities. It helped that she was a recognized Digidestined, but her job was already secured. She had outgrown the screaming, blushing, stumbling teenager of her youth and had blossomed into a warm young woman. Her hair was let out from it's hanker chief confines and hung down to her waist, she hadn't had the time to get it cut. Trend demanded that her bangs be cut slanted, partially falling into her face, she was constantly brushing them to the side. Her glasses had long been replaced; in her more shallow years, she's begged for something to get rid of the wire-rimmed plastic perched on her nose. For her sixteenth birthday she received laser eye surgery, her eyes were still the dull brown they always were, but she was still thrilled by the prospect of going around without having to push her bifocals up every couple minutes. Her figure had filled out, she was slim, and reached a taller 5'4," her curves were smooth and natural, but not very obvious.

She wore more fitted clothing now, Mimi had shown her the world of fashion, and she had taken to the changes well. Sora had introduced Miyako to the world of athletics, Miyako was now a certified volleyball freak and Hikari had done the impossible, she'd tamed Miyako. She taught her how to be the perfect girl, and the outcome exceeded expectations.

But none of that mattered to Miyako now, at least, not anymore. Miyako had just stopped caring, stopped fluttering around being the perfect woman, the chased woman. She didn't need pointless flattery and murmured compliments. She wanted someone to settle down with, someone that would understand her, she wanted a Digidestined.

The pool of possible men was limited. Jyou was head over heals in love with Mimi and Taichi was the same with Sora. Daisuke and Hikari had been dating for about three years now, and all three couples were happy as snow dogs in winter. Then again, Miyako had no interest in those three.

Yamato and Koushirou were the older of her six-person choice pool. Yamato presented the rough-edged sexy type of guy, and in their older years he'd become more famous, paving the way to stardom with his band. Koushirou was one of the top computer developers in Japan. He now co-owned a billion-dollar company and was living large, but he was still the shy and rather reclusive Koushirou he'd always been.

Ken Ichijouji was yet another owner of Koushirou's company. Together they made Ichijouji and Izumi, two thirds of the Triple I—the shortened name of the company. Already famous because of their Digidestined bouts and Ken's genius past, Triple I became successful overnight. The computer designs were revolutionary, and the fact that they always came with the most up to date programs helped tremendously. Takeru Takaishi, Yamato Ishida's younger brother, was a writer. His first couple novels documented their times in the Digital World, and boy did the books sell fast. He had sold over a million copies around the world, with publication in America headed by Willis himself. Over in Colorado, Willis' genius was not overlooked. He corresponded with TRIPLE I as the American branch CEO. He also helped with advertisement for anything and everything Digidestined related. Yamato had even gone on a tour in America, courtesy of the TRIPLE I American branch, and after Takeru's book had been translated to English, the novel hit American commercials like none other. In short, the Digidestined were basically taking over the world. An anti-digital group had actually led a protest, claiming that the Digidestined were planning to release Digimon on the unsuspected and rule all humanity.

Yeah, right. Miyako could do nothing but chuckle when she thought of the ridiculous accusations. The group had been headed by one of the boys that had attended their school. She was pretty sure he was just upset that Daisuke had dated one of the girls he'd liked way back at the beginning of high school.

Then there was Michael. Another American boy and one of the American Digidestined correspondents that traveled to and from Japan, he was rising ranks in the Ambassador's favor. Willis was coming to Japan for the summer; he was staying at the same apartment complex as Miyako, making him easy to see. Michael was visiting this summer as well, however he was staying in a hotel furnished by his cozy job with the Ambassador's approval. Miyako knew that this summer would be the best time to actually choose and have a steady relationship with one of the people she knew would give her support as only a Digidestined could.

Ken and Koushirou were in close proximity to Odaiba, even though their business was run in Tokyo, they typically worked from home via their upped version of the web cam. They'd promised to spend more time with Miyako this summer anyway, Inoue was the final I in Triple I, their computer development company and their get togethers had typically consisted of business only. Miyako wanted to get back to just being friends, and maybe just the slightest bit more. Yamato was starting to jump his popularity in Japan, even more than he had previously and Miyako was helping him out with his tech set-ups, she would have no problems seeing him.

Takeru, however, was a different story. As an author, he could travel to wherever while working. He wrote short stories for an website that was backed by Triple I, and therefore had a steady flow of income. This summer, he'd been planning on traveling, but due to a sudden attention seizing novel idea he'd come across, he'd decided to stay in Japan. However, with all his focus on a book, she knew he'd be busy. She'd just have to work around his schedule.

Miyako was always a romantic, and so she wanted to make sure that she would have her happy ending. She was just twenty-four, wealthy, and she assured herself that she was desirable. What more could she do to find her prince charming?

Well, that had yet to be seen.

* * *

As of right now, the story is mainly about Miyako, but the others will be in here a ton. Sora, Mimi, and Hikari will be there because they're Miyako's support system, and the boys will be in there obviously because they're love interests, or because the other girls dragged their respective loves into the mess. I have yet to figure out who Miyako will end up with. Review and tell me who you would prefer she end up with!


	2. Picnics and Planning

Hey there, so… Yeah, no reviews for the first chapter which is completely understandable. However, I do enjoy the occasional review now and again. Anyway, this is the second installment of the blabber I call a story. I don't own Digimon, and I doubt I ever will. So instead of making the characters make a disclaimer for me in a completely singular conversation with myself rping as more than one character I'll just make it clear.

I don't own the basic premise of this story (being Digimon) or the characters therein.

* * *

"Stop moving Miyako, I might stab you if you keep fidgeting," Sora anxiously continued pinning the skirt to Miyako's size before turning to look at Hikari. "Does it fit okay?" Hikari spun cheerily, the light pink skirt flared upward for a moment before settling at about knee length, the white embroidery creating a pleasant contrast to the soft seashell color.

"It fits perfectly Sora, honestly, you worry too much." Hikari then skipped over to help Mimi zip up the rest of her dress, the zipper being too far down her back. As Mimi's dress came together, Sora finished pinning the black pencil skirt and stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"Hm, when do you have this super important business meeting with this hot shot competing company guy?"

"Next Thursday, do you think this'll be done by then? If you want, I can up the payment to one hundred," Miyako offered, peering down at the woman who was almost raving over the tiny threads hanging off the bottom edge.

"Don't be ridiculous of course it'll be done, and all of you have already discussed the price with me. We agreed that you guys would pay me no more than seventy dollars, it's not like I really need the money." Sora waved off Miyako's suggestion, pulling out a tiny pair of clippers, snipping away efficiently. "Besides, I'm your friend, and I really don't like you guys paying me."

"It's still work Sora, and we're still customers. We may be more awesome than the run of the mill people you get in the store, but we're still making purchases. Therefore, we must give money as an exchange. It's called commerce." Hikari retorted, still flouncing about happily, as she pulled out her ringing cell phone. "Hello? Oh, Daisuke!" With a quick glance at her friends as they hooted and hollered at her, she stuck her tongue out and stepped into the hallway.

"They're so adorable together." Mimi watched Miyako sigh longingly.

"What's wrong hon? Come on, tell Mama Mimi," Mimi cooed at Miyako teasingly as the girl chuckled.

"It's nothing of importance."

"Oh, but it is. You are our friend, and thus, since we _are_ girls, we must make small talk!" Sora gestured to herself and then her two friends. "And I nominate that you go first." Pointing triumphantly at Miyako, Sora settled into one of her large white chairs, sinking into the cushions slowly, her pale green shorts riding up as she crossed her legs.

"It's really not a big deal, I promise," Miyako tried to stave off her friends, but of course, they knew her much too well, and when Hikari returned, it just worsened.

"It's not the whole 'boyfriend' thing again is it?" Hikari moaned. "Miyako, we love you, but you've got to chill out a little. When it happens, it happens. Besides, couple life isn't all it's cracked up to be." Incredulous looks aimed at Hikari caused her to stumble. "That's not what I meant, Daisuke and I are fine, it's just that you seem to think that a man is what you need—and it's not!"

"Agreed, you shouldn't be worrying about stuff like this!" Mimi reached over and pulled Miyako into a hug. "You have us, and that's all that matters right?" Miyako snorted and pulled away as she giggled.

"It's not really the whole 'I want a boyfriend' thing, it's more of my plan on how to get _rid_ of it." Sora looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean get rid of it?" Sora asked cautiously. "You mean you have a plan of some sort to get you a boyfriend?

"Well—"

"You're going to manipulate some boy into becoming your boyfriend?" Hikari interjected, instantly a little dubious.

"No, I'm just going to well, test the waters if you will," Miyako held her hands up in surrender. "This summer, I'm going to get together with all of the Digidestined guys and see if any are willing to start a relationship with me, and from there, eliminate until I get the right one."

"All the Digidestined guys?" Mimi questioned, puzzled.

"Obviously not Daisuke, Taichi, and Jyou, but yes, the Digidestined guys."

"Why does he have to be a Digidestined? I mean, there are plenty of guys out there, I'm sure you'll find a guy that's perfect for you, Digidestined or not." Sora poked Miyako's arm.

"Well, you all have Digidestined boyfriends and you can talk about the good old times and they understand. I want that too." Miyako frowned. "I sound so lame."

"No, I understand Miyako. I guess I could help you, what do you need." Mimi perked up at the possibility of matchmaking.

"Yeah, we know it's hard to get a real guys. Some of the people that come after us are just celebrity hunters. If you have a Digidestined, you know he's perfectly true. The symbolism of the crests and Digieggs don't hurt either." Hikari spoke up smiling warmly.

"We'll try to do the best we can to help you snag the perfect guy!"

"Awesome!"

And so the plotting began, closet after closet was raided, and boyfriend after boyfriend was suckered into helping.

So much for a peaceful summer.

* * *

"Man, that was fun," Daisuke rasped as he reached out to grab a water bottle from Hikari. Once he took a swig, he offered it to the sweating man next to him. Ken took the jug gratefully and proceeded to chug the remaining liquid. They both then plopped down onto the checkered blanket and relaxed, feeling the wind run through their hair. Miyako chuckled from her place next to Koushirou as the rest of the boys stumbled toward the group.

"Oi! You got anymore of that water for us?" Taichi shouted, obviously exhausted. Sora laughed and walked up next to him, panting for breath. She then offered him a water bottle that she had stashed near the field for herself. Taking a huge gulp, he then squirted the rest onto his hair and his girlfriend who squealed indignantly. Yamato laughed and clapped his friend on the back before accepting a bottle held out by Miyako. Collapsing on her other side, he leaned back on one arm and began chatting with her and Koushirou. Takeru grinned up from under his wet hair as he made a grab for the water Yamato set down.

"Ah ah, still too slow Teek," Yamato teased before tossing the bottle to his brother. Takeru accepted it happily and sipped it slowly as he pulled out his journal to write.

"Don't you ever do anything else Takeru?" Mimi questioned as she comforted Jyou.

"Never again will I play soccer," Jyou was swearing to some unseen deity. He wasn't experienced with sports, but had been suckered into playing soccer with some of the other Digidestined. Even though Koushirou previously played soccer, he had to work on a business deal of some sort with Miyako, giving him a plausible excuse to reject their offer. Ken had already agreed to participate so he'd done his work ahead of time.

"Sorry to break it to you Meems, but no." Takeru chuckled. "Last time I checked, this was how I made money."

"Correction," Miyako spoke up. "You make money because you're so damn awesome. We have to pay you for that." She winked at him before turning back to the laptop on Koushirou's lap. Yamato had fallen asleep next to her after chomping down a sandwich the girls had brought. Takeru snorted in disbelief before returning to his journal.

"And to think I actually made money honestly," he muttered playfully, smirking at Miyako who looked up in time to catch his gaze.

"Indeed, that's a ridiculous notion," Ken ribbed, joining in on their game of 'Bother Takeru.' Sighing loudly, Takeru threw his hands in the air before smiling at his friends genially.

The picnic proceeded normally—everyone chatted around the food the girls had thrown together with the help of Jyou. The man was an excellent cook. Miyako smiled, she'd set up a lunch date with Koushirou and she had made it quite clear that the conversation was to be devoid of business. After an awkward silence, Koushirou had accepted her offer to meet him at a café they both knew quite well, smiling in a friendly fashion. And so Miyako was taking her first steps, hopefully they were in the right direction.

* * *

And so this chapter ends! Thanks for reading!


	3. Koushirou, I mean, Izumi

Thanks to Yukihime211 for reviewing! The sole review and I'm into the third chapter, so if votes don't come in or anything, Yukihime's going to be the only one with a say in this ending, lol.

* * *

It was noon and Koushirou had yet to arrive.

"Where is that boy?" Miyako groaned, playing with her vanilla twisted pop. She sucked up the liquid as she checked her watch for the fifth time. She pulled at the soft curls she had painstakingly done to perfection and bit her lip. She could not believe Koushirou Izumi had stood her up. Frustrated and hurt didn't even begin to describe the feelings pulsing through her veins at the moment. She'd been waiting since eleven thirty and had turned down a kind young man who'd approached her, asking to sit with her. That was twenty five minutes ago. She fingered the napkin that had the man's number written on it. '_Call me,' _he'd said. Obviously she'd been attractive enough to garner attention from the men in the area, but evidently she just wasn't good enough for Koushirou—or _Izumi_ as she would be calling him from now on. Standing up rigidly, she beckoned to the charming waiter.

"Yes miss?" He murmured. His brown hair flopped about in a way she had familiarized with Daisuke, he even had the goggles.

"I just want to pay the bill please," she muttered, her cheeks heating with embarrassment. He'd been watching her the whole time, it wasn't rocket science and she was sure he knew what had happened.

"Of course, I'll be right back with that." Turning quickly, the boy made his way into the kitchen returning with a slip of paper in his hand and a miniature black tray before pausing. "Uh, you know what? It's on the house okay?"

"What?" Miyako's eyes darted up and rested on his face. Her stomach did flips as she examined the being before her. Apparently she hadn't taken enough time to look at him earlier—he was gorgeous. "Uh, um." Miyako opened her mouth and closed it, then she opened it again willing sound to come out.

"Don't worry about it alright?" After chuckling at her reaction, he smiled lightly.

Soon they were talking. He was on his break and he spent it just chatting with her. After about half an hour, his boss was finally fed up and called him back to his post. Groaning, he stood up and apologized. His eyes lit up and he whipped a pen out of his pocket, gently grasping her hand. Miyako giggled slightly as the cool ink tickled her palm, cheeks still flushed. "Call me anytime, okay?" Miyako let out a small breath and nodded as he winked at her. She quickly gathered her bag into her arms and made for the door, her hair trailing behind her as she sped away. She paused with her hand on the door before she turned around and she noticed he still had his eyes on her.

"My name's Miyako by the way, Inoue Miyako."

"Kanbara Takuya. It was nice meeting you Miyako…Oh! You forgot your napkin." Takuya held up the wrinkled paper, sticking his tongue out when he thought about the number scrawled onto it. "On second thought, forget what I just said." Miyako giggled and waved before his voice stopped her again. "Miyako? The guy you were waiting for? He's an idiot."

"Thanks," she whispered before disappearing through the door, turning quickly to the right before waving at him again through the café windows.

Takuya sighed before he rushed to the couple waiting to be seated.

"Welcome to Aoi Café, would you prefer a table or a booth?"

* * *

Koushirou couldn't believe this. He'd just wanted to finish the business deal, so he'd called his assistant so she could fax the papers to his house. Not only did his assistant lose the very important papers he had yet to sign, but she also managed to break his fax machine. It had been an hour until he was supposed to meet Miyako, so he'd taken it upon himself to fix it. An hour later it became quite apparent that the machine refused to be fixed. Finally fed up, he ran his hands through his hair for what seemed like the twentieth time in the last five minutes. _Wait_. He hurriedly pulled his hands from his hair and groaned. His hands were covered in ink and he was sure his hair was blackened as well. Rushing to the restroom, he discovered he was right. _Perfect._ He thought sarcastically, surprising himself with his cynicism.

"I'm leaving, we better have a new fax machine tomorrow or there's going to be hell to pay!" He shouted as he rushed to his car. He never rose his voice above the normal speech level, ever. His employees were astonished.

They rarely saw the heads of their company, the three young business tycoons only visited every so often, encouraging their workers and addressing any problems.

Ken was the kind hearted one that was rather aloof, he had a small smile and was very rarely social, only speaking when spoken to. He gently rebuffed any women that approached him in hopes for a date. Although he was no longer 'boy genius,' he was still very attractive. Miyako was the lively one, chipper and eccentric, she spoke with everyone and served as Ken and Koushirou's mouthpiece. She had somehow found out it was the janitor's birthday and sang to him. She was the first person to congratulate him on turning sixty-three. Koushirou was easily the wisest one. Reserved, he spoke very little, but he had a very warm countenance and made his employees feel at ease.

None of the three had ever gotten anyone in the company to speak badly about them. Well, except Miyako. Gossip had started up that she was sleeping with the other two company leaders. 'How else would that woman have that high a rank?' They questioned. When Ken caught wind of what some of the women were saying about Miyako behind her back, all hell had broken loose. That was the only time any of the three Digidestined business owners ever spoke loudly and angrily. That is, until today.

Koushirou pulled his black Acura TSX out of the parking lot to encounter the worst thing ever. Tokyo traffic. Close to snapping, Koushirou could hit himself for forgetting it was lunchtime. He was meeting Miyako for a lunch date after all. Then it hit him. Their date. Glancing at the clock, he finally let out a furious cry, people in surrounding cars turned to look at him. He wasn't supposed to be stuck in traffic with black hair and ink covered clothing, he was supposed to be with Miyako in a quiet little café, drinking nice beverages and eating light meals whilst chatting with the only woman he could truly talk to. But now he was late. Four minutes late to be exact, and it looked like he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Koushirou paused to check his faint reflection in the café window before walking inside. His hair was now it's normal shade of dark red and he was dressed semi-casual in dark jeans and a black button up shirt. He glanced his watch as he opened the door, hearing the faint clang of a bell above his head. Twelve fifty, he was an hour and twenty minutes late. He looked around eagerly, looking for purple hair. Then he thought about it. He was an hour and twenty minutes late. Of course she wouldn't be here. Sighing, he took a seat at a booth by the large window before waving down a waiter. He caught the eye of a cheery looking brunette wearing a cap and goggles who grinned as he made his way over. Koushirou smiled a bit, the boy was about his age and reminded him of both Digidestined leaders.

"Excuse me, but did you happen to see a lavender haired woman earlier today?" He winced as the youth's smile disappeared.

"You're him? The guy Miyako was waiting for?" The boy demanded. Koushirou nodded hesitantly, curious as to how this boy knew her. As he opened his mouth to speak, the boy continued. "Do you know how long she sat here waiting for you? She was here for an hour just waiting. She even turned down an offer for another date, she just thanked the guy and continued to play with her drink, obviously bored, waiting for _you_." This guy had some issues.

"Look, the last time I checked you didn't know me." Koushirou was not easily riled up, and this boy was definitely bigger than he was, but he was having a horrible day and this was the last straw.

"I may not know you, but I know how to treat a lady." Takuya spat. "I even sat down and talked her. Not only is she pretty, but she's kind and extremely intelligent. You're an idiot you know that? She was upset when she got up to leave before I spoke with her. I gave her my number and I hope she calls, because she doesn't deserve to be left waiting for a guy like _you_." And with that, Takuya stalked off before Koushirou could say anything else. Koushirou glared at the people staring at him, whispering behind their hands, pointing at him.

'_That's the guy she was waiting for? She's looked so sweet and he's just standing there like a lump.'_ He heard one older woman mutter. _'He's like, not even all that good looking._' Came another voice, this one coming from a group of teenage girls who'd obviously sized him up. _'She was so pretty, and he just looks geeky.' _ Koushirou smiled sardonically, they didn't even know him. _Yeah, but they were here in time to see her. Some people haven't even gotten their food yet. Shows you how long she waited doesn't it? _Shaking the harsh thoughts from his train of thought, he decided he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up abruptly, rushing for the door. "And please, don't come back." Koushirou froze at Takuya's words before he walked out into the bright streets of Tokyo.

* * *

So far, I have one vote for a Takeyako (Takeru and Miyako). Yes, I know, I added Takuya, I really couldn't resist. I started writing about some nameless waiter before I decided to make him an actual part in the story. So now he's added onto the list of plausible suitors. I know Takuya probably wouldn't say anything like that of the sort, but if you think about it. If you heard that a girl waited in a café (and he watched her) for an hour for her date to arrive, wouldn't you think the guy was a jerk too?


End file.
